It's not a dream, he picked me
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Au, Izaya meets up with Shizuo after the stunt he pulled at his wedding. What happened was that Shizuo couldn't say yes to marry Vorona. He couldn'ty let go of Izaya. So he did what he did that Izaya didn't except. He picked Izaya. This story happens after several events and is now all is right in the world and so shizaya ooc fluff is provided, more details inside, r&r r luv pls -k


**rated t for no graphic smut**

 **maybe next time**

 **or not**

 **i have become a smut monster pls send help**

 **don't worry here's some fluffy lovely cheesy dovely shizaya fluff with rainbows on top**

 **i think, does kappa even do fluffy clouds, kappalings you tell me**

 **will be ooc because when have i ever written them as ic and it's an au so:**

 **so here's an au story ish, it's after the events of Shizuo leaving Vorona at the alter after he declared he couldn't marry her and he's sorry. This is after hours when at the alter Vorona says it's okay, all she wants is Shizuo to be happy**

 **and angsty sadness like that because she knows that there's someone else in Shizuo's heart that he can't let go because that someone needs him more than she needed Shizuo.**

 **omg kappa's going to have to write this later, tell kappa in reviews to do so and i will do the presequel**

 **anyways so like Izaya was at the wedding, shit went down before the event, and even though he was there and heard everything, he's like omg, what's going on. no it can't be that shizuo's leaving her for me, it can't be things like that**

 **And so the issue/s was resolved later on and this is the night with them after all the chaos has happened and is now just these two becaming noobs in love at Shizuo's house after some talks and etc things that happened.**

Izaya knocked softly, before letting himself in Shizuo's bedroom. He was kind of happy to see that Shizuo was still in his suit. Izaya walked towards him, and Shizuo gave him a warm smile at his arrival.

"Did I mention how much I like that suit?" Izaya asked walking closer. "You look incredible in it."

"Do I? Speak for yourself, you look amazing in your suit. With you standing there, in that gorgeous suit.. The thing is, I just couldn't do it. When you said you might have initiated what happened … that you thought you initiated what happened, I couldn't get it out of my mind. I couldn't go through with it after you said that."

"Shizu-chan. You mean?"

"If you wanted me, then I couldn't just marry Vorona... I never thought you felt that way about me. I always thought that you were the one who changed me, transformed my life. You're the one who made the difference in my life and I could never be that important to you. I thought that I wasn't meant for you."

"Shizu-chan, what are you talking about? You're all that I think about, you're apart of my world, so don't leave me alone. It's lonely.. without your warmth."

"Izaya.. stop talking and listen to my heart beat.." Shizuo took Izaya's hand and placed it over his heart. It pounded loudly against Shizuo's ribcage, Izaya could feel his heart sped up as he felt Shizuo was feeling the same way. "This heartbeat for you is real, I love you, you make my heart ache and race at the same time. When you're sad, it hurts, I want to make you smile, keep you smiling and not that fake smirk, you're real smile. The one I fell in love with."

"Shizu-chan.." Izaya was left speechless as Shizuo took all the words from his mouth. He stepped forward, running his fingers under the lapels, breathing deeply, rubbing his cheeks against the fabric. "So soft.."

"It's silk, Izaya." Shizuo chuckled lovingly at Izaya's cute act.

"Of course it is," Izaya said, undoing the buttons.

"Really?" Shizuo unbuttoned Izaya's jacket and peeled it off quickly.

"I guess." He felt a kiss against his forehead. It felt cool against his feverish skin. "Shizu-chan," he moaned, pulling Shizuo down into an impassioned kiss.

When Shizuo released Izaya's lips at last, he murmured something that Izaya didn't quite catch. Izaya was about to ask what he said when he was lifted onto the roomy bed.

"Shizu-chan …" he groaned. He had to remove all the obstructive clothing. The shiny white bow tie suited Shizuo beautifully, but it had to go. As soon as Shizuo moved to join him on the bed and came within reach, he snatched at an end and pulled it loose. "I wanted to see you."

"And I wanted to see you." The two longing body pulled in close and they sealed their entwined fates with a connection of their lips.

 **the next morning time skip because no sex for you kappalings c:**

 **ahhahahahahaha yeah there will be no smut unless wanted of from viewers but fluff is all you need**

Izaya opened his eyes to the light of the morning sunshine with his body vaguely uncomfortable. His sleep-heavy mind told him there was a very good reason for it, so he shouldn't be concerned. After all it, was all because Shizu-

 _That's right._

 _Shizu-chan._

Shizuo was wrapped around him. There were two large hands wrapping him safely inside them right now and Shizuo's naked body, that Izaya was currently laying on with his own equally naked body.

 _Shizu-chan and I had sex._

He felt an intense blush start at his cheeks and sweep down his entire body. He felt so hot he was surprised it didn't wake Shizuo up.

 _Oh God._

 **-insert sex flashback here-**

 **(imagine the shizaya love making and shizuo whispering sweet nothings to izaya to calm of his disillusion, reassure for his love for him and relax him in the feeling that is only shizuo, up to you to think of wild sex round or sweet love making C:)**

After a shiver, Izaya found himself fond of the memory, flushing a bit at the events last night, Shizuo's confession.

Shizuo giving up Vorona so he could be with him. **(oh god why)**

Shizuo showering him with love and returning his feelings.

Shizuo making love with him in a lust filled round of sex with a bunch of romance mixed in with foreplay.

 _The tease.._ Izaya remembered every touch and feeling.

Somehow, Izaya felt happy, he really did. Real happiness from the bottom of his heart. He smiled.

"Mmm …Izaya …" Shizuo's sexy, low, sleepy voice awoke Izaya from his daydreams, this proving that it wasn't just a dream, it was real. Shizuo chose him.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" Izaya cuddled with Shizuo heading closer to the blonde nuzzling around his chest area as he spoke. It felt nice. It felt safe, warm and most of all, it felt right.

"You weren't about to get up, were you?" Shizuo stroked Izaya's hair in a loving manner with his fingers burying themselves into Izaya's dark strands.

"I was thinking of taking a shower actually." Izaya admitted, still feeling the fluids that were dried and sticky inside of him, a little uncomfortable with the feeling and would like to be cleaned.

"Without me?" Shizuo flashed him a smirk. To be cleaned or to get dirty again.

A little thrill ran through Izaya, a shiver of temptation. _Kinky Shizu-chan can be such a turn on sometimes_.

The little sore part of his body objected. He felt like whining softly.

"Izaya? Wait, are you all right?" Shizuo pulled Izaya around to look at him. "Wait …Of course! You're a little sore, aren't you? Stay in bed for a little bit longer then. You know we don't have to do that if you didn't want to, right? Whatever, I'll help clean you up later."

"But I wanted you Shizu-chan, all of you. And that would be nice.." Izaya blushed.

Shizuo smiled and sealed their lips for a kiss, deep and with love.

"Shizu-chan. That's not helping, you know," Izaya groused, pouting when he pulled away.

"I'll make it up to you," Shizuo said, running his hands down Izaya's bare back.

"You know, this time I remember everything." Izaya sighed softly.

"Any regrets?" Shizuo questioned him with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Of course not, idiot! But do you?" Izaya asked wanting to hear the answer from Shizuo.

If Shizuo regreted last night then.. it'll all be over.

"I never make a wrong decision, especially with a flea like you. Ok? I love you. You're stuck with me, whatever comes at us, I'll punch them away and give you a laugh." Shizuo chuckled.

"Oh yeah? What was the whole proposing to Vorona thing about, then? Are you sure you love me as you say you do Shizu-chan." Izaya decided to play fire with some fire. Izaya's smirk confirmed that he accepted Shizuo's confession as was just playing with him with his words now.

"That?" Shizuo shrugged. "Something had to make you come around, didn't it? You can be as stubborn as hell sometimes. But I love that about you too. How many times do you want to hear it, I'll gladly tell you for an eternity or to the after life if you so choose." Shizuo kissed his forehead.

Izaya rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his facial features. "Right right. It was all part of your master plan. To mess up everyone's lives with a wedding that you back out of, just to get me to admit my feelings. I have to hand it to you, Shizu-chan, you're a master manipulator, you must have rubbed it off from me, maybe that's why I fell for you. Maybe we'll both end in Valhalla together. I'll get to spend eternity with Shizu-chan, the meek thought of it gives me the chills." Izaya smirked.

Shizuo laughed and wrapped his arms around Izaya pulling him into a warm embrace as their bodies moved closer trapping heat from their bare skin. "Maybe not, maybe so, but it worked out all the same, right? All I care about is the present right now. I have you don't I? I love you, Izaya so thank you for loving me and becoming only mine." Shizuo confessed as he snuggles against Izaya.

"Jeez, Shizu-chan's so cheesy and romantic, if this goes on, I'm going to puke." But really he was happy.

"Always got to ruin the moment, don't you flea?"

They laughs echoed in the room as they stayed in comfort of each other's presence.

 **the end**

 **so sweet and refreshing -host club**

 **fluff**

 **is killing me**

 **ew**

 **what is the kappa doing**

 **just needed some lovu lovu stuff with these two**

 **omg halp i'm turning into erika**

 **but i want them to be happy and not suffer(toomuch just let them have their happy ending pls or abyss will kill me, send help)**

 **is not sorry**

 **no wait, i'm sorry vorona :C**

 **but shizaya love won in the end here**

 **don't worry you and shizuo have the best team in canon**

 **tom senpai notice me too**

 **feed me crackers (reviews)**

 **maybe the kappa can do more plot next time**

 **bai kappalings, stay in school c:**

 **-kappalord of kappacumbers**


End file.
